


No more Tricks

by R2girl07



Series: No More Tricks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: This story happens around the time of Hammer of the God's but Gabriel doesn't die, he only gets wounded.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: No More Tricks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871590





	No more Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens around the time of Hammer of the God's but Gabriel doesn't die, he only gets wounded.

Flashback 

My name is Abigail Paisley Winchester. I'm the younger half sister of Dean and Sam Winchester. We're hunters. Our dad raised us up in the life. Even though I was never allowed to hunt. Dean practically raised me. He taught me how to fight and defend myself. I remember the day dad found out about it. He was fuming! He had come back from hunting a werewolf and Dean was in the middle of teaching me to kick when Dad walked in. "Dean what the hell are you doing! I told you I don't want your sister fighting!" Dean looked at me then to Dad. Sam who had been reading a book glanced up. "I know you did Dad but she needs to at least now the basics. What if we're not around. She needs to be able to defend herself some!" Dad looks at Dean fuming. He walks over to Dean and slaps him square in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "DEAN!" I yell starting to cry as my breath starts to leaving my lungs and the room starts to spin. I'm having a panic attack. Sam notices rushing over to hold me. Dad yells at Dean. "DEAN WINCHESTER I SAID YOU ARE NOT TO TEACH YOUR SISTER HOW TO FIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SON!!!" I curl into Sam's arms as he rubs my back whispering "It's okay Abs I got you. Calm down and breath with me!" 

End of flashback

I wake from the same dream that I have almost every night now since Dad died panting and out of breath. "You okay sugar?" I hear a familiar comforting voice coming from the corner of my room. I look over seeing my Arch-Angel boyfriend Gabriel standing watching me. I smile remembering how Gabe and i met.

Flashback

Gabriel and I met back when we thought he was a trickster. We were on a case about people dying weirdly on a collage campus. We figured out that it was the janitor who happened to be Gabriel. Sam and I had gone to check out the janitor apartment while Dean attempted to kill him. Sam and I got back to the college just in time to see Dean getting his ass handed to him by two girls in lingerie while the trickster sat in a chair eating candy. I ran to help Dean but I got knocked back by one of the girls and landed straight in the tricksters lap. Our eyes locked and a tingling wave spread through my entire body. He smirked at me causing butterflies form in my stomach. "well hello sugar." I snapped up just as Dean came over staking him through the heart. I couldn't help but get a sad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We went back to our motel that night. Dean and Sam plopped down. I just stare for a moment until Sam asks "You okay Abs? You've been acting strange since we killed the trickster." I smile "Yeah Sammy I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going to go take a shower." They look at one another sensing that I'm lying but they don't press the matter and only nod as I go grab some of my sleep shorts and one of Dean's ACDC shirts that I stole and a clean pair of bra and panties. 

I get into the bathroom and lock the door taking off my clothes and start the shower. I jump hitting my arm on the counter as I hear "Wow sugar! You're even hotter without clothes!" I attempt to cover my exposed body as he chuckles. Before I can say anything there's a knock at the door and I hear Dean's voice "Abigail you okay in there?" Not taking my eyes off the man in front of me I yell back "Yes Dean I'm fine I just dropped something." I hear him laugh as he walks away. "What the hell! How are you still alive Dean killed you!" The man wiggles his eyebrows at me which causes butterflies to form in my stomach again. "Did he really kill me? I mean I am a trickster!" Gabriel and I began to secretly date one another. After a few months he revealed that he was really the Arch-Angel Gabriel. At first I was surprised but I soon realized he was the same sweet toothed Gabriel I fell in love with. Eventually Dean and Sam found out about us. Dean was pissed especially since Gabe thought it would be funny to kill Dean over and over. Then thought it would be funny trap us in TVland. He eventually came around to the idea even though he wasn't happy about it. He threatened Gabe saying that if he ever hurt me he would find a way to kill him.

End of Flashback

"Hello Sugar?" I look over at him smiling. "Yes my love I'm okay just having that dream again and then I was thinking of when we met." He wiggles his eyebrows moving toward my bed. "What about when we met sugar?" I smirk "If you'd get over here I'll show you!" He moves to the edge of the bed. I reach up grabbing his jacket and pull him down on top of me. He laughs lightly catching himself before he crushes me. I pull his face to mine kissing him deeply. His hands slide up my shirt groaning when he feels I'm not wearing a bra. One of his hands cups my breast as the other rubs up and down my side causing me shiver. "What's wrong Sugar?" I just moan pulling him down to me again. He starts to kiss at my neck until he finds my sweet spot where he sucks hard causing a bruise to form. He pulls away long enough to pull my shirt over my head then looks over my bare chest before continuing to kiss and suck on my neck. I moan enjoying his soft kisses all over. He works his way down to my breasts and takes one into his mouth swirling his tongue around my nipple as he uses his fingers to pinch and tweek the other one. I arch into his mouth loving his mouth around my sensitive nipple. He nips lightly causing me to moan louder. I hear him let out a low growl. I grin thinking to myself pushing my thoughts to him. "Gabriel baby do you love teasing me!" Without stopping what he's doing he moans as I hear his voice in my head. "Sugar you have no idea. I love that I can make you squirm underneath me with one simple touch. Your sweeter than all the candy in the world!" He slowly moves his kisses lower and is kissing over my stomach just as my door bursts open and i hear Dean "Abs you ready...." He stops mid-sentence when he looks over to my bed seeing me shirtless and Gabe kissing my bare stomach. He looks away "GOT DAMN IT! Can't you two lock the damn door!" He storms out. Gabe looks up at me laughing. "Looks like Deano is still angry about you and me." I smile pulling him up to me for a kiss before pushing him off and attempting to get up to get dressed. He grabs my arm pulling me to him. "Gabe I have to get up and get ready. We have to work on finding Lucifer." I look at him and I see pain in his eyes before he looks away. "Gabe what's wrong?" He doesn't look at me but responds saying "Nothing Sugar everything is fine." I pull his face up forcing him to look at me. "Gabriel you know I can tell when your lying to me. What aren't you telling me!" He looks at me as a tear escapes his eye. He takes a deep breath. "Abby baby I..." He pauses as I winch at him calling me Abby. He never does unless something bad is about to happen. I groan looking into his eyes waiting for the bad news. He continues talking. "I know where Lucifer is and I'm going to go fight him." I look at him "Gabe what! You have to let us help you!" He gives me a small smile as he pulls my head down kissing my forehead. "Sugar I can't let you help me. I can't risk you getting hurt." I feel tears fill my eyes "Gabe please! You can't do this alone!" He sighs. "Abigail Winchester I love you more than anything in this world. Your my soulmate and I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt! So you have to let me do this on my own." I look at him feeling hurt and angry at him. I pull away from him and start to yell at him not caring if Dean and Sam hear. "GABRIEL YOU ALWAYS DO THIS. YOU ALWAYS PUSH ME AWAY WHEN SOMETHING DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY! WHY CAN'T YOU LET US HELP YOU!" He looks at me with hurt in his eyes he tries to grab my arm but I pull away. "Sugar please don't be like this! I'm not pushing you away! I'm tying to protect you! Damn it can't you understand your my only weakness and if my brother found that out he'd use you to get to me! Abby I can't let him hurt you! You're not helping me and that's it!! So please come give me a kiss before I go Sugar!" Still hurt and angry with him I shake me head no! The look in Gabe's eyes as I refused to kiss him was one that haunts me to this day. He looked at me the hurt plain as day on his face. "Sugar please know that no matter what I loved you more than anything and everything I'm about to do is to keep you safe. I love you so much Abigail Paisley Winchester!!!" Before I can say anything there's a fluttering of wings and he's gone. I'm left standing there crying. I feel the room start to spin and the air leave my lungs. I'm having a panic attack. I haven't had one since I was kid. I try to yell for Sam but I can't. I do the only think I can I call out for Gabe hoping he'll hear me. Gabe baby please I need you! I can't breathe! I'm sorry!!! Gabe!!!! As I'm done pleading there's a knock at my door and in burst Sam. He sees my state and rushes to me pulling me to him. "Come on Abs breath! Relax I got you!" As Sam holds me I call out to Gabe in my head pleading with him to come back. Gabriel I'm sorry! Please come back so I can tell you goodbye properly! I love you so much my sweet! Please baby! I listen for anything but all I hear are my sobs. "Abs you okay!" I pull away from Sam and look up at him. "No Sammy I'm not okay!" He looks at me confused. I explain what went down between Gabe and I. Then explain that Gabe is going to go up against Lucifer and that he knows where he will be but wouldn't tell me. Sam holds me for a few more minutes until I tell him I'm okay and that I want to be alone. He looks down at me and sighs getting up. "Abs if you need me, you know where to find me. I love you Abigail." I smile "I love you too Samuel!" He laughs and walks out the door. 

I lay on my bed aching for Gabriel's touch. Gabe please! I need you right now! Please come see me before you go up against Lucifer! Come hold me for a little while! I lay there as more tears fill my eyes. Just as I'm about to give up on him coming. I hear a familiar flutter of wings and Gabe's sweet voice. "Hey Sugar, You called!" I smile running to him and tackle him causing him to stumble backwards and chuckle lightly as his arms wrap around me. "Gabe baby I'm so sorry for before. I love you so much!" He sighs as he pulls me closer. "Sugar you have nothing to be sorry for. You have ever right to be upset with me right now. I know you wanna help me baby but you can't. Promise me you won't try to help me." I pull away from him and look up into his beautiful amber whiskey eyes. "I'll promise you that only if you promise me something my sweet Gabriel!" He places a hand on my cheek. "What's that sugar?" I pull him face down to mine and kiss him deeply for a moment before I pull away placing my forehead on his and whisper. "Promise me you'll come back to me!" He grins down at me "I'll try my best sugar!" 

I smile as a grab his crotch causing him to moan and pull my lips to his. Before I know it he has me on my bed kissing my neck as his hands rub all over my body.


End file.
